Una amiga del pasado
by TAMAO TAO
Summary: ES una amiga de la familia,un hermano tao mucha divercion y muchos amores que sera de esta extraña historia porfa dejen reviews mas que todo renxtamao,hyoxanna y muchos mas
1. Ese chico se parece ati

**Una amiga del pasado**

"**Ese chico se parece a ti!"**

Hola amigos espero que les agrade mi primer fan fic por supuesto sobre, lenxtamao jeje aquí voy

Era una tarde muy tranquila el tiempo estava tranquilo las aves cantavan una chica de pelo rosa estava varriendo las hojas del patio que de repente escucha algunos ruidos en un arbusto detrás de ella se acerca para ver y se encuentra con :

Tamao: huf un susto muy grade me metiste de que te escondes!

Len: ha…ha….quería saber si estabas alerta ademas anna me persigue porque hoto-hoto rompio una ventana y me culpo y anna me la quiere cobrar pero loge esconderme ……

Pilika: vengan muchachos la cena esta servida horo-horo no babees arriba de ella (gritando XD)

Después de la cena…..

Yho: um estaba muy rica……horo ven aca te quiero decir algo

Horo: si que pasa hyo

Yho: no lo se pero tamao desde que volvió de su entrenamiento se ha estado comportando un poco como decir...

Horo: madura es..creo que ya no le gustas y por eso ya no se comporta como hantes (alfil, menos mal)

Len tao: tamao dame mi leche pásamela ya….

Tamao se la arroja pegándole en la cabeza

Len: oyeeeeeeeee por que lo hiciste tonta

tamao: lo siento….pero es que se …se me resbalo de la mano jiji

Horo: jajajajaj... te dolio

Len:quieres pelea pues te dare pelea:

Ana: basten pueden romper algo i si lo asen lo que rompan se los cobrare el triple de lo que vale (echando fuego literalmente XD)

Dentro de eso tocan la puerta……

Tamao: yo voy abre la puerta Valeria eres tú que emoción joven hyo mire a ver quien llego!

Era una chica un poco mas alta que tamao con cabello castaño corto rasgos muy finos ojos azules y se ve con un aspecto muy dulce pero no se confié XD

Valeria: eje…tamao no es para tanto pero si me alegra verte a ti y a hyo!

Cuando anna ve quien a llegado…..

Anna: o no!Que ase ella aquí no se quedara

Hyo: Valeria !Que bueno que vinieras a visitarnos

Valeria:je..A mí también me alegra verte hyo anna y Valeria se miran como que se iban a matar entre ellas

Yho:y ahora …no se vallan a matar como la otra vez por favor además le tengo que presentar a mis otros amigos a Valeria jejeje por favor anna deja que se quede s.f. por favor!

Anna: hum, esta bien hyo pero no la quiero ver en mi camino

Hyo: ven te fresen….tocan de nuevo la puerta um Valeria por favor puedes ir a abrir la puerta

Valeria: clarocuando abre la puerta

: Es la residencia asakura por favor puedes llamar a len tao me dijo que se encontraba aquí

Valeria: O.o es un chico muy guapo aa claro un momento hyo llaman a un tal len tao

Hyo: OO len? Leen te llaman en la puerta

Len: que? Ya voy

Cuando len llega ala puerta el que se encontraba afuera igual a len !

Len: Ben! Que ases aquii! Quieres que vuelva a derrotarte para que me puedas quitar la dinastía no lo creo

Ben: tranquilo hermano… no quiero molestarte como dijiste ya me derrotaste por lo de la dinastía me dijiste que esto era una pensión verdad bueno me quedare aquí a vivir

Len: ni lo sueñes !

Hyo:OO!Ese chico es tu hermano….tienes un hermano !

Ben: si exactamente tu debes ser el famoso hyo asakura quien derroto a hao verdad?

Hyo:todavía en shock

Valeria:jeje… bueno yo responderé por el por que veo que el no tiene una idea de lo que esta asiendo...como siempre….acompañenme por aquí jóvenes podremos hablar con mas calma jjejejeje conduciendolos ala sala de estar

Len: quien rayos eres niña

Valeria: 3 cosas...1 me llamo Valeria…..2creo que por lo menos tengo tu edad…..y 3 soy una amiga de la familia de hyo

Continuara………

Hola espero que les allá gustado mi segundo fic porfa dejen revier y si les gustaria visiar mis pajes Web se las dejo:

http/groups. 


	2. Hao la recuerda

_**Un amiga del pasado**_

Valeria:jeje… bueno yo responderé por el por que veo que el no tiene una idea de lo que esta asiendo...como siempre….acompañenme por aquí jóvenes podremos hablar con mas calma jjejejeje conduciendolos ala sala de estar

Len: quien rayos eres niña

Valeria: 3 cosas...1 me llamo Valeria…..2 creo que por lo menos tengo tu edad…..y 3 soy una amiga de la familia de hyo..

Ben: Len no le ables alas chicas lindas asi n.n, Hola Valeria te puedo llamar por tu nombre? Me llamo ben tao

Valeria: Hola mucho gusto jeje -/- claro llamame vale si quieres jeje

Ben: aprende hermanito

Len: ESTUPIDO! Yo no quiero que tu vengas a vivir con migo!

Ben: Y que ¡! No tengo la culpa de que nuestro padre me alla deseredado todo por tu culpa!

Valeria: jóvenes tranqilisense no voy a dejar que alla una discusión aquí hyooooooooo tus amigos estan apunto de pelearse!

Hyo:Reacciona de shoc emocional tranquilooooooo len jeje hola hermano de len al que no conosco y necesito saber la rason de que nuestro querido amigo no nos dijo que tenia otro! hermano!

Len: nunca preguntaron ….. --

Horo quien estava en la sala junto a Ryu, Manta y PILIKA , quienes escucharon todo y estavan sorprendidos de toda la cosa

Horo: Lencito no sabia que tenias un tiburoncion identico

Ben y len : arrojando fuego ….Aquien le dices tiburón….se miran entre si y funcen el seño

Pilita: Hola niña quien eres…

Valeria: Otra vez con lo niña Hola!mi nombre es Valeria y soy una amiga de la familia asakura

HOro: hola nn tu nombre es un poco raro de donde eres?

Valeria: hola! raro sus nombres deben de ser rarisimos je mi nombre probiene america latina y yo soy de venezuela sale alado de un mapamundi aca estamos apuntando a japon mi pais se encuentra del otro lado del mundo señala venezuela

Ryu: hola nena quieres casarte con migo

Pilita: no le agas caso el esta locose acerca a valeria y le dice es bisexual

Valeria :OO que directa bueno desde hoy vivire aquí y si quieren pueden ser mis amigos y en culquier cosa los podre ayudar

Todos: nn claro

Anna: (la mira de reojo a verla desde la esquina) no permitire que me opace y mucho menos que me robe a mi hyo con ese pensamiento su cara se torno roja

Hyo: annita te pasa algo

Anna:no ahora dejame sola (va y sube a su cuarto)

Valeria:-- no ha cambiado en nada

Horo: Entonces tiburoncines ustedes por que pelean tamto y veo que ben es muy distinto a len .-. ya me enrrede con tantos en….

Len: …

Ben: nn.. hehe si somos muy diferentes eo no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos ni como decirle a una chica q ue es bonita (agarra la mano de Valeria y la besa XD)

Valeria: o/o

Horo y len: ¬¬

Hao: -/-que estava sentado en una rama de atrás se no se avia dado cuenta de la precensia de Valeria , ase mucho tiempo cuando eran niños el estava enamorado de ella pero ella no, antes de irse de casa "para purificar al mundo de los humanos" ella no estava de acuerdo con eso y mas nunca se volvieron a ablar que sueño!

Pilika: Hao que te pasa espero que esta vez se fije en minn

Hao:hum?-- ono es esta niña que molesta tantoo nada

Pilita: ok pero ha llegado una amiga de tu familia y dijo que prepararia la cena

Hao: amiga? Como se llama?

Pilita: su nombre es algo extraño se llama Valeria

Hao: (abrio los ojos a mas no poder y salio corriendo ala cosina) adios

Pilita:ñ.ñ si se conocen

Continuara…….


	3. EL sr de los cuatro elementos

_**Un amiga del pasado**_

Hola! Espero que les aya gustado el cap anterior pero porfa dejen revier es que nadie lo lee o es que les da pereza enviarme un revieru porfa envíenme osi no sigo TTTT

Bueno me dijeron un consejo que lo describiera mas lo intentare…

Pilita: su nombre es algo extraño se llama Valeria

Hao: (abrió los ojos a mas no poder y salio corriendo ala cocina) adiós

Pilita: ñ.ñ si se conocen

Hao:(Miro a Valeria)

No sabia que decir, no sabia que pensar solo quería hablarle y solucionar todo lo que abría ocurrido en el pasado…

Ben: n.n vale yo te ayudo con la comida

Len: por cierto tú sabes cocinar ¬¬

Ben:(lo pisa) no pero quiero ayudar ala linda vale

Hao: (cuando escucho eso se le levanto el pelo) linda le dijiste linda (echando fuego por la boca ¬¬ literalmente XD) ni la toces picudito he

Len: a quien!…o no importa ben es contigo (rió sarcásticamente)

Ben: no importa , no peleare con este melenudo nñ

Valeria: hola! Haito como están (lo abraza)

Valeria recordó aquella escena donde se marcho por los "entupidos propósitos" de hao, aunque no lo amaba el si a mi y eso me pareció extraño de que alguien si se pudiera enamorar de alguien bueno como yo...

PiliKa y Ben: OoÔ sepárense (los separan)

Ben: después donde estaba antes de que este entupido llegara así ¬¬ te ayudo con la cena vale

Hao: agggg si tu la ayudas yo. También (se levanta las mangas de su camisa) listo empecemos n.n

Valeria: n.ñ esta bien los dos me ayudaran pero cuidados y lo arruinan

Después de todo este revoltijo empezaron a hacer la cena

Valeria: entonces tu ben tu ases la sopa, hao tu ases la ensalada y yo are todo lo demás

Hao y ben: si! O.o (estaban confundidos) Mientras ellos asían la cena

En el comedor…..

Horo: Ahhh esa niña se tarda mucho con la comida me muero de hambre

Len: creo que con toda esa grasa que tienes por lo menos soportaras unos 40 años más hoto-hoto

Horo:aggg quien le dices hoto-hoto y me dices que estoy gordo lámenos no soy un hueso como tu picudito

Tamao:jajajajaj XXXXDDDDDD

Todos:OO( mirando a tamao nunca se avia reido asi ) jjajajaja XD

Estaban empezando a ser la cena después de dos o tres horas en la cocina salieron hao y ven con cacerolas en las manos y Valeria trayendo 3

Anna: Alfil ya terminaron me querían matar del hambre..

Valeria: Anna yo creo que podrías soportar un poco mas no creo que te morirás de hambre además cuando éramos niños decías que mi comida era un asco o me equivoco ¬¬

Anna: ¬¬ hum!

Cuando pusieron la comida en la mesa , las cacerolas de ben y hao se veían para vomitar..

Horo: ono nadie me ara comer eso!

Después de la cena todas las cacerolas quedaron vacías excepto las de ben y hao pareció como si nadie se acercó ala ollas..XD

Horo:vale..Vale estoy lleno tu comida es espichito..

No pudo terminar la oración ya que un temblor ……. Y unos ruidos muy fuertes se oían en el patio trasero…todavía no para de temblar.

Ben: que rayos es eso …

Horo: no lo se pero se escucha que viene del patio trasero

En ese momento el temblor provoco que un librero cayera encima de Valeria

Valeria: AHHH...

Todos: Valeria!

Ben: Ono Valeria(la toma entre sus brazos y ..Bueno ya me pase de cursiXD) háblame si me escuchas dime algo! O.o

Hyo: Tranquilo solo se desmayo ..

Tamao: vamos a ver que provoco esto

Todos: si!

Todos se dirigen Asia el lugar de donde se produjo el ruido, todo estaba destrozado todo estaba Oscuro lo único que se podía diferenciar fue una sombra que decía:

¿:Fuego , agua, aire , tierra estarán bajo mí poder jajaja!

Anna: pagaras por esto ¡! HYO!

La sombra creo un campo de fuerza solo quedo afuera hao ..Todos sacaron sus poderes para tratar de romper el campo de fuerza excepto Valeria la cual estaba desmayada y ben que la estaba cargando ..

Hao: que quieres de mi

¿: Fuego , agua, aire , tierra estarán bajo mí poder jajaja!

Hao: espíritu de fuego! Donde esta mi espíritu! Fuego

¿:Ajaja serás mi sirviente( tira aun ráfaga del propio fuego de hao)

Todos: hao!(Rompieron el campo de fuerza) Hao! Este bien

Hao: agg que me paso que hacen aquí ustedes todos morirán!

Hyo:que te pasa hao!Ya todo termino recuerdas!

Hao: no tu me mataste … y por eso lo pagaras yo sirvo al señor de los cuatro elementos y nada me impedirá cumplir lo que el me ordene!( Se arrodilla frente de la gran sombree) mi señor que debo hacer con estos tontos humanos…

Sr.: jajá! Alfil borre toda la memoria al el fuego ahora es mi sirviente jajaj! Veámonos de aquí ¡!(Ase una gran burbuja llevándose consigo a hao y al espíritu de fuego, cuando hao voltea a ver mira a Valeria)

Hao: AGg! Mi cabeza vale… tu niño picudo cuando vuelva me regresaras a mi novia!

Y la burbuja se desvanece en el cielo

Continuara….

Hola!Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo y porfa dejen revier….

ATT: tamao tao


End file.
